Roy
Roy's Our boy! Roy is the main protagonist of Roy's Roster Quest, and is responsible for setting the entire story into action. As a quick summary, Roy is great friends with Marth, he has killed other characters in cold blood before, and is the leader of the group whom everyone listens to. Plot RRQ After getting kicked out of the Mansion during Brawl's development, Roy has had to live in a house sort-of nearby to the Mansion. All cut characters go to live there. But when Mewtwo was called to be brought back and soon after him - Lucas, Roy decided that he has had enough waiting for a callback, and he is going to force his way back onto the roster in any way he can... Most logical choice? Beat Mario - The leader of the entire smash cast. History Roy was born to Eliwood and he has yet to mention who his mother is. But before his game was released, Marth called him into smash to see if that would help young Roy get off his feet a little. The fans seemed to be neutral about him until they realised he had the best crowd cheer in Melee. But after around-average game sales and no localisation for some reason, Roy was forced to give his room in the Smash mansion to Ike and was sent to the newly-built Cut House along with Pichu, Young Link and Mewtwo. There were 10 bedrooms just incase more cuts came later. And more cuts did come later. Wolf moved in along with a super-sad Lucas close to Smash 4's release. The Ice Climbers came before them along with Snake. RRQ Then after a few months of the game being out, Mewtwo was called back, Everyone seemed really happy for him too, but Mewtwo was just glad to leave the place. And a few months after that, Mewtwo came to take Lucas back... And that is where our story starts off... Relationships Marth Roy seems to trust Marth the most out of everyone so far, likely due to the Melee days they spent together. Marth treats Roy like a little brother and Roy seems to treat Marth like an Older brother. Young Link Young Link is fairly quiet with everyone and only seems to be trusting of the other Links. But he does seem to be rather fond of Roy and Roy sees Young Link as a kid brother. Wolf Roy and Wolf don't get along like the best of friends, but they don't seem to hate each other's company. Snake Roy doesn't seem to hate Snake, but sometimes he can become a little scared of him if Snake gets too harsh. Snake doesn't seem to care much about Roy in the long run. Pokemon Trainer Roy seems fairly kind to PT, but there's not much else to it. PT doesn't go far beyong aknowledging Roy's existance either. Lucas From the somewhat short time Lucas and Roy spent together, they seem to have developed a great friendship, although each have stronger friendships of their own. Stats/Growths HP: His HP has a steady growth pattern. His HP stat is currently 29. MP: His MP has a steady growth pattern due to his fire abilities, unlike fellow Swordsmen Marth and Ike. His MP stat is currently 23. Attack: His Attack stat grows slightly faster than normal. His Attack stat is currently 30. Defence: His Defence stat grows somewhat slowly. His Defence Stat is currently 18. Special: His Special stat has an average growth. His Special stat is currently 27. Resistance: His Resistance stat grows pretty slowly, don't let him get hit by specials! His Resistance stat is currently 10. Speed: His speed stat has a rather fast growth which makes him one of the faster characters. His Speed Stat is currently 35. Ability: His ability 'Sets Aflame' is the reason for his Higher-Than-Normal MP growth. The ability may look lame but before using a normal attack, he can use it to make a normal attack (Normally neutral elemental) a Fire Elemental attack, without using up any MP. It's useful if his MP is low while he is facing an enemy that's weak to fire. Trivia * Roy is the first character to have killed another. * Roy is used by Marth to show an example of cuteness * Roy is set to be recruitable in Isaac's DLC Party * Roy has Game over'd a total of 1 time. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Roy's Roster Quest Characters Category:Cut Rebels Member